A Saint's Legacy - Chapter 2: The Connoisseur! Every Man Wants To Taste Perfection!
-'Mansion-like Building-' "WHAT UTTER NONSENSE IS THIS?!?!" a balding, muscular man screamed in disbelief, "what is this I hear about critics using internet videos to get their reviews out?" "It's just a fad I guess, it should die down eventually." claimed someone in the same room. "OUTRAGEOUS, A FAD SUCH AS THIS SHOULD HAVE NEVER COME TO BE TO BEGIN WITH!!!" the balding man exclaimed, "what happened to reviews in the newspaper? Does that mean nothing now? In my honest opinion, the internet has gone too far. Half a Star." The man's name was Jacob Schadenfreude, a tall and robust man of which aside from a small curl of blonde hair on the top of his head and a matching mustache, he was completely bald. He wore a royal blue trench coat, a black silk vest with a white collar and red tie, dark grey pants and either black polished shoes. He was a major member of the League of Gourmet Critics, and no doubt one of the most influential, as he was the son of the Founder and former leader of the organization. "Jacob! Could ya keep it down? You're giving me a freaking headache," another blonde hair man demanded as he stepped into the room. This man was Minaru Montag, the current leader of the organization. He was holding his hand to his forehead while smoking a cigarette. He was wearing similar clothing as Jacob, but he wore a black bow-tie and blue sunglasses. Even though he was much smaller than Jacob, he held more authority than anyone else in that room. And everyone in the room knew this, including Jacob to his dismay. "My apologies, I thought this was a room where an honest person could speak their mind," Jacob replied, "perhaps I've misunderstood this statement, since it's known to give people headaches." "It's not that. You should know better than to use your outside voice indoors," Minaru added. "I CANNOT HELP THAT I AM A PASSIONATE MAN! And that my passion is being threatened by virtually everything else these days!!!," Jacob shouted. "Don't you begin to pin all this on circumstance," Minaru argued, "It's not your fault you're behind the times." "And have the "times" forsaken the art of the fine crafted written word?" inquired Jacob, "you of all people should find this appalling. If I was leading this organization, this fad wouldn't have even gotten itself off the ground." "Well the truth is you aren't in charge, Jacob," Minaru calmly replied, "You weren't always around, and your father decided it wouldn't be best if this place was lead by someone who was rarely here. And it's most certainly not your fault your father preferred me over you when it came to leadership." Minaru tended to get Jacob's dander up, even at times when he never intended to. At the mention of his father, Jacob's rage turned from passionate to defensive. "I hold his prized possession, Zeus's Tenderizer! I am more than entitled to his spot as leader of the League of Gourmet Critics." Soon, in his rage, Jacob had completely forgotten what he was originally angry about. He calmed down, knowing the only other reason Minaru would approach him was to give him and assignment. "Anyway Jacob, the other reason I'm here is to give you and a few others here an assignment." He handed out some pieces of paper with the objective written on them. Critics, There has just been word that a new restaurant has opened downtown. It is known as "Gourmet Island Delights". No one knows if this is a worth while establishment or not. This is mainly due to the fact that there has been rumors of a terrible chef working there. People worry that the chefs reputation will bring down the authenticity of the meal quality and atmosphere of the restaurant. Your assignment: order a meal from this restaurant, rate the meal and report back to publish your findings. Report anything that may benefit or harm the restaurant. Food quality, health related factors, atmosphere, etc.. Food luck and may your meal taste excellent. Jacob couldn't think of a better excuse to leave Minaru's presence. He swiftly walked out the door the moment he finished reading. "To hell with that man," he mumbled on the way out, "I'll show him who's fit to critique." '-Downtown-' Downtown Blur Valley was busy and alive as it usually was on a Monday morning, and Jacob as usual, found it difficult to move with ease. He bumped into two men while trying to find this restaurant. One was slightly taller than him and had white hair, and the other was a bit shorter with blonde hair. "Watch it asshole!" the shorter one cussed. Jacob then noticed a familiar face crowded near a message board on the opposite curb. Crossing the street he rushed over to him. "Greyson," he greeted, "what brings you here?" "Check it out," Greyson replied as he showed Jacob a bright yellow poster with large black letters in the middle of the board. "Peking Yousheng is coming to town for that cooking expo in two months," Greyson said, "that one's getting to be an all-star line-up." "Indeed, first Jared's father and now a member of the Gourmet Seven," Jacob proclaimed, "this shall truly be a Blur Expo to remember." Jacob pretended to be happy for this news, but truth be told he was a little troubled by it. One of Peking's assistants was his older sister Danielle, a Gourmet Police that acted as Peking's personal body guard. She also happened to be Minaru's fiance, of which he was of the most disapproving. Just thinking he would ever have to be related to that man made him throw up in his mind. "So, what brings you out of the wood works?" asked Greyson. "I'm off to fix a leaky pipe, what do you think I'm out for?" Jacob replied, jovially. "A new restaurant has opened up, and there are rumors surfacing of a mediocre chef in its ranks. I'm going to investigate." Their minds were suddenly distracted by a pack of beasts being paraded down the street, most likely for the Beast Exhibition that would occur at the expo. In this pack was a Plateau Buru, a Trumpeting Devil, a baby Tundra Dragon, a Paper Crocodile and a Brisket Bear. Each beast was being lead down the road by a tamer with a brown cowboy hat and round silver aviator glasses and two others at the back. The beasts also had collars and leashes around their necks, muzzles on their faces and cuffs on their ankles and wrists to prevent them from escaping. Greyson held himself back as to not cause a scene, looking on with disdain as the beasts were being thrashed with a whip carried by the head tamer. Jacob, was less hesitant, seeing his friends reaction and moving towards the parade. "Excuse me, you there," he alerted. But none of the tamers heard him, so he got closer and interjected harder. "Excuse me, don't you think that's an excessive use of violence on these poor creatures?" Again, no response, as the tamers became preoccupied. The Brisket Bear refused to move, and the head tamer then began whipping the beast much harder. Soon, the bear went berserk, swaying it's head to and fro and drooling from the mouth as it did. "You're making it upset!" Jacob warned. "Hey pal, don't tell us how to do our job," the head tamer proclaimed. He gripped his whip harder and was going for another lash. Only this time, Greyson was there to catch it. The head tamer looked at Greyson, who had an angry look in his eyes. "Now," Jacob said, angrily, "you've upset my friend." The head tamer yanked the whip from Greyson's hand and whipped the Bear on last time. Very soon, the tamers at the back of the parade were on their knees and the bear galloped away. The head tamer tried to grab a hold of it's leash but he did not prevail. Soon, the bear was loose. Jacob knew he couldn't let that beast get into town. Despite the beast's restraints, it could still hurt a lot of people and damage thousands of dollars of property. He pulled out an odd-looking gauntlet he had chained around his waist and put in on his right hand. "Greyson," he ordered, "see if you can't maintain order here. I'm going after the bear." With that said, Jacob rushed after it. Greyson ran to the fallen tamers to see if he could help restore order. Meanwhile, the Brisket Bear was half-way down the street running towards town square. Just as it was about to reach it though, Jacob had ran past it, slid under the bear and rammed the strange-looking gauntlet into the beasts diaphragm area. "KNOCKING!!!" he shouted, as a bunch of quick sparks left the spikes on top of the gauntlet and passed onto the skin of the beast. But the beast only continued its rampage, giving out an angry growl as it proceeded on it's way. Jacob got onto his feet and continued after the bear. He leaped into the air and onto the bear's back, striking it three more times accurately down the bear's spine. The bear let out a short but loud roar, and then collapsed on it's side, unconscious. It was now sleeping as Jacob mounted the bear over his shoulders. He then brought it back to where Greyson and the group of tamers were. Greyson was busy explaining that it was really the tamer's fault when Jacob arrived. The head tamer was not pleased. "My good sir, your handling of these beasts was highly unacceptable," Jacob told the head tamer, "it is clear that both yourself and your crew are most inexperienced in beast containment and maintenance. 1 STAR!!!" "Uh, did that guy just rate our performance as beast handlers?" quietly asked one to the head tamer. "You bet your rears I did!" Jacob shouted. "Is there no more appreciation for the critiquing arts!?!" he cried out. End Chapter. << Previous Chapter | Next Chapter >> Category:A Saint's Legacy Category:Chapter